


Multi-Tasking

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's great at multi-tasking, and Darcy really can't argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Tasking

Darcy kept the door to her office open, for the most part, but when Tony banged his way in, shutting it firmly behind him, she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. “Morning?”

He didn't even slow down, just walked right around her desk and pushed her and her wheeled office chair out of the way before fitting himself in the space underneath her desk. “Hi.”

It was a nice desk, all big and spacious, so he fit. He was even able to grab her legs and pull her back in so that she was sitting properly at the desk. Well, mostly. He was between her legs, her thighs pushing the limits of what her businessy skirt would allow.

She was just about the ask her just what the actual fuck he was doing, when there was a brief knock at her door before it opened to reveal Pepper, looking... Slightly put out. Pepper looked at her for just a second, then, “When Tony's done hiding under your desk, can you tell him that I still need to speak with him?” Her lips pressed together, her patience obviously being tried.

Darcy nodded, eyebrows as high as they could go. “Yeah. I'll, uh... Yeah.”

“Thank you.” The other woman gave her a brief, slightly strained smile, then backed out and closed the door again.

Silence. She could still feel Tony's hands, warm where they were wrapped around the backs of her calves. “I take it you heard?” she asked. She couldn't see him, all pulled in to her desk as she was.

“Yeah.”

“What, uh... What the actual fuck?”

“Something about something that happened in the lab.” His tone was entirely dismissive, and slightly muffled by the solid wood of her desk. “You're not wearing stockings.” One hand was sliding up towards her knee.

She gave the top of her desk an incredulous look, like he'd be able to see it or whatever. “When have you ever seen me in stockings?”

“You wear things, though. Leggings. Tights?”

It didn't exactly surprise her that he was _that_ familiar with her wardrobe. Tony was all about details. “Yeah, but the central air in my office has been a little jacked lately, and it just gets too warm. So until they fix it, I am rocking skirts. Fuck pants, fuck tights, fuck all of it.”

His hand settled at the top of her calf, one thumb brushing the outside of her knee. “That sounds like an excellent idea. Scoot forward just a little.”

“What?” Darcy stared hard at the desk. Had he just suggested...

His grip settled around her knees and jerked her forward, sending her sprawling back against the back of the chair and grabbing for the edge of the desk. It wasn't exactly like she was going anywhere, hindsight helpfully told her, but it had been unexpected.

And now she was sitting at the very edge of her seat. Tony was rubbing up and down along the tops of her legs, higher and higher each time until he was sliding his hands back and forth under her skirt. 

“Tony, the door's not locked.” Her voice had taken on a slightly-breathless quality that Darcy did her level best to ignore.

“That's true. But we're already right here, and I never did properly thank you for last week.”

“That was, um...” His thumbs were skating over the insides of her thighs, her skirt pushed up and out of the way. “It was a big day for you, and you wanted lab- _head_ -” The last word ended on an embarrassing squeak as Tony brushed right over her panties. She cleared her throat and continued. “And I didn't exactly see anyone else volunteering.”

“You didn't stop when Rhodey called.” Just a hint of amused accusation. Fingers brushed against the elastic against one of her thighs, slowly slipping underneath the satiny fabric.

“You didn't stop me.” Her head was back against the seat back, eyes closed in anticipation. “Plus I'm pretty sure he's actually been in the same room as you while you got a blowjob before.”

“Are you going to stop me?” His breath was warm against her bare knee, his fingers tracing just along the crease of her thigh, and she shook her head before remembering that he couldn't see her.

“No.” There was probably a reason to stop him, something about actually being on the clock. Although technically he'd been working when she'd blown him. He'd made noises about reciprocating at the time, but she'd scurried right out of there, because Tony had people popping in and out of his lab all the time.

Which reminded her, she really should get up and lock the door. It was just hard to think about moving when his fingers were slowly sliding inward. No one would probably come in, right? She had no meetings coming up, and most people just didn't drop by at odd hours of the morning. At least not without calling first.

Tony kept moving slowly until his finger ghosted over over clit. At the same time, a pair of lips pressed against the inside of her knee. “You're going to need to move back a little.”

“Why?”

“Because you smell good enough to eat.” His light touch was more of a tease, not really firm enough to do anything but make her want more. “And there's not enough room under here.”

Darcy dug her toes into the carpet and pushed herself back a little, opening her eyes to make sure she was giving him enough room. The sight of Tony's arm coming out from under her desk, his wrist disappearing under her skirt was enough to make everything clench, a twist of hot desire rolling through her belly.

“By the way,” he said casually as his head and shoulders emerged from under her desk, “I texted Rhodey on my way here.” He glanced up at her, chin resting gently on her thigh as his fingers continued their gentle torment. “Told him that if he wanted to see you come, which I  _highly_ recommended, he should get his ass up here.”

She licked her lips, hands gripping the armrests of the chair in an effort not to push herself against his hand. Tony loved to tease, but she knew that if she could be patient, he would make it worth her while. “I thought you were hiding from Pepper.”

“I'm a multi-tasker.” One sure swipe over her clit punctuated his words, causing her eyes to flutter closed again.

Darcy swallowed. “Did he say he was coming?” They'd talked about this at length, had even all agreed that having a threesome sounded like just the best idea, but so far, despite invitations for him to do so, Rhodey had yet to join them.

“I turned off my phone. Creates tension. Now he can tell himself he's coming up here to find out what I meant, when really, he's hoping to find you with my head between your legs.” He pushed her rapidly-dampening panties aside and shifted forward until he could flick his tongue over her clit.

A long sigh escaped as she finally got the friction she needed. She relaxed back against the chair, letting his the dance of his tongue start her on the spiral towards ecstasy.

There was the briefest of perfunctory knocks at the door, and Darcy's eyes flew open again. In the milliseconds it took for the door to open a million thoughts flew through her mind, reminding her that maybe this wasn't such a hot idea with the door unlocked. What if Pepper came back? What if Jane stopped by to chat? What if-

Rhodey poked his head through the open door and froze. There was no doubt he could see the head full of dark hair directly in her lap. He was staring, like he was stuck like that.

“Close the door, please,” Darcy requested, voice husky. She didn't specify which side of the door he should be on when he closed it, giving him an out. There could be no mistaking what was going on, especially when Tony locked his lips around the sensitive bead of flesh and sucked. She bit her lips together to hold in a moan, and Rhodey slipped into the room and shut the door.

When she heard the click of the lock, she opened her mouth to thank him. What came out, though, was a mix between a gasp and a moan as Tony slipped one long finger deep into her pussy. Rhodey's eyes were dark, the expression on his face suggesting that maybe he wanted to be where Tony was.

She could feel her face getting warm under the intensity of his heated stare, and her eyes closed, unable to face that much heat. Tony's finger pushed easily in and out of her wet center- slowly, though, much too slowly. “Tony,” came out a breathless plea as she rocked her hips towards him. “More, please!” His mouth was locked over her clit, tongue still flicking back and forth, and the amused huff he made came out as a vibration that had her hand flying to his head to grip tightly in his hair.

A second finger joined the first one, still pumping just as slowly. The slight stretch felt fantastic, but it still wasn't enough. “Faster...” Immediately, he picked up speed, and when his fingers crooked up so that he was rubbing over her g-spot each time he fucked into her, another moan slipped out. “Oh god, just like that!”

Darcy was so caught up in what Tony was doing that she'd practically forgotten that Rhodey was there. But she heard him, heard the slide of fabric against the wall. It wasn't loud, but it was out-of-place enough that it caught her attention immediately, and when her eyes opened he was still watching her. He was leaning against the wall, an obvious bulge in the front of his jeans, and the expression on his face could only be described as  _need_ .

It was his eyes that pushed her over- the unmasked longing she saw there, dark and heavy. She clutched at Tony as her body flooded with warmth, her ecstasy spilling out of her mouth in a sigh.

Tony slowed to a stop, easing away and wiping his mouth and his fingers on his t-shirt before tugging it off. Apparently he was going to walk shirtless around the tower? Darcy really couldn't bring herself to care.

He pushed Darcy back a little more and pulled himself out from under the desk and got to his feet, giving Rhodey a particularly self-satisfied smirk as he stretched his arms and back. One hand dropped to rest against her shoulder. “So... You gonna join us for dinner tonight?”

The man by the door nodded, looking a little bit dazed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut. There was a Tumblr prompt about one person hiding from their ex under the other's desk, and I was all, "WELL. GUESS I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THAT!"  
> The smutty sequel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4021438/chapters/10481295).


End file.
